User talk:Play2often
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the RF440 Relentless Bruiser page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fenrakk101 (Talk) 19:34, April 12, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Re:think before you delete Then it would be better off as a sub-section of either the Dr. Ned or Bruiser page, as we have a policy of not giving a subweapon its own page (For example, The Dove and Dahl Hornet pages both mention the BLR hornet, but the BLR Hornet does not have its own page). Also, if not all players receive the aforementioned weapon, then it isn't much fact. 19:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :You could add it as a sub-section to both pages, or in the notes. You could also get a screenshot. 20:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) S&S ty for your recent update. please not'e' borderlands wiki:trivia policy. im sure S&S matters to everyone so if you could provide a link that would be great. the link is required to add the info to notes as well. were it up to me id put it in notes but that is up to you. links are not required on Borderlands 2 being a speculation page. they are however comma greatly appreciated. 17:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry i don't have a link as it was from the live stream at gamescom earlier today. i don't know if it was recorded as a video and uploaded somewhere, but i assure you I have no reason to make something up like this. I'm the admin of another wiki myself so i completely understand where you're coming from. i just put it in trivia as i got the impression that the 'notes' area was more about actual gun stats as most posts in the notes pertained to that. Play2often 18:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC)play2often i tried chasing it down but the only linkage i can come up w/ is the questions postings on the forums. this is likely stated there (gbxforums) somewhere but i lack the time or inclination to look for it. put them (atlas and s&s) on the blands 2 speculations page and well see if some industrious user wants to find. ty again for the prompt manufacturer's recall notice. 19:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :ps id wondered where youd gone off to D'oh! nvm, NOhara beat us to it. [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor|- The '''Mad' Dr. F'']] also i was wondering, I have a good link to an article on the Bandit weapon manufacturer and wondered if i could make a page for it, or would it be lumped into the existing bandit page? i also have some nice images of bandit weapons in released screenshots.Play2often 18:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC)play2often :P2O, i created the new mainspace article Bandit (Manufacturer). feel free to begin to flesh out the article in the manner of other manufacturer mainspace articles. thanks, much. 18:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)